


Choices

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: HLVRAI Requests [30]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bubby knits, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Sometimes you just want to know why they love you.
Relationships: Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Series: HLVRAI Requests [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939135
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Youre gonna get so sick of my username but if it vibes 54 for boomer?  
> 54\. “why did you choose me?”

“Why did you chose me?” Bubby said softly, out of nowhere. 

They were laying together on the couch, backs pressed against each other’s as Coomer read a book and Bubby knitted a sweater, for Gordon, with soft rock playing in the background. Coomer frowned, leaning his head back onto Bubby’s shoulder, and Bubby tilted his head a bit to the side to allowed it to happen. 

“Bubby?” 

“I’m not being sad.” Bubby shifted back so Coomer could see him properly, smiling softly with a single dimple, and Coomer hummed softly. “Call it an ego boost if you want, I just want to know.” 

Coomer hummed softly, lifting his head off Bubby’s shoulder, letting xym readjust to continue knitting. 

“Well, if you insist.” Coomer smiled softly. “I chose you... for the way your eyes would light up when you saw me come into work, the same look in your eyes when you’d look up into the night sky and try and count the stars for me. I chose you for the late nights in the lab, when you’d sneak off whenever they would come looking for you only to sneak back into see me again before you were dragged off, because you wanted that singular last moment with me before you had to go back to the tube.” He paused for a moment, humming a moment. “I chose you for the cups of tea on bad days, the soft hugs when the clones got too much, the late nights slipping through the vents to the roof for star gazing.” 

Bubby was silent, and Coomer couldn’t feel his arms moving like they did when he was knitting, so he shifted again, ducking his head back against his shoulder to peek at him again. Bubby smiled at him, that one dimple showing up again, and Coomer grinned, carefully kissing his cheek right over it. “I chose you for that too.” 

“My dimple?” Bubby laughed, incredulous, and Coomer just grinned at xym. 

“Of course!” He shifted slightly, pulling back to set his book aside and turning to face Bubby, who simply leaned back into Coomer’s lap. Coomer huffed a laugh, wrapping his arms around him carefully, as Bubby set aside the partially done knitting, the yarn ball still sitting in his lap. 

“You’re ridiculous.” Bubby muttered, and Coomer just grinned at him, tracing the red stretching across his cheeks carefully. 

“I chose you...” He paused, watching the blush darken, and grinned, leaning down to kiss Bubby’s forehead. “Because I love you. Simple as that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gay grandpas.... Ough.....


End file.
